


Quiet Ponderings

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Luna the matchmaking mabari, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: Cullen awakes in Lily’s apartment after falling asleep during a movie night.Note: I recommend listening to "Uranus" by Sleeping At Last while reading :)





	1. Cullen

Cullen awoke with a small groan to the sound of a soft whine and the familiar sensation of a wet nose on his cheek. He grunted softly as he rubbed at his eyes, turning his face away when Rufus began to lick his nose.

“Hang on, I’ll let you out in a minute,” he murmured, his hand blindly reaching out to scratch the insistent mabari behind the ears.

He rubbed his cheek against his pillow, still half asleep as he enjoyed the pleasant tired haze that settled over his body whenever he got a decent night’s sleep, free from nightmares that often left him restless and covered in sweat. He always treasured those nights, especially since they were so rare for him.

The moment was cut short by another impatient whimper and lick to Cullen’s face. Maker, he hoped Rufus didn’t wake him just so they could play again. He gave Rufus one last scratch before he stretched, a soft groan escaping him as his joints popped.

Strange. Had his bed always been so firm? He opened his eyes with a slight frown only to find a white mabari peering down at him expectantly.

Luna?

Cullen quickly sat up, taking in his surroundings as he tried to clear the sleepy confusion from his mind. It was mostly quiet, except for the light chirping of crickets and the occasional sound of a car driving by. Moonlight shone through sheer curtains, illuminating some of the space around him in a soft glow and he immediately spotted Rufus on the large sofa across the room, nestled under a thick blanket and fast asleep. Candy wrappers littered the carpeted floor, along with a few empty water bottles and a stack of DVDs that had been knocked over near his legs.

It dawned on him then that he was in Lily’s apartment - more specifically, on her living room floor. He dug his phone out of his pocket, wincing slightly at the bright screen when he checked the time.

2:27 am.

He had arrived earlier in the day with Raphael and Cassandra for a small get-together that consisted of bags of candy, bowls of popcorn and corny romantic comedies that Cassandra seemed to secretly enjoy. The night had gone fairly well, despite Cullen’s usual nervousness at being around Lily. He had a habit of making a fool of himself whenever he was around her but she never seemed to notice - if she did, she was too polite to point it out.

They had been sitting down next to each other the whole night, and he found himself unable to concentrate on the screen. Tingles shot through his skin whenever she bumped or brushed against him accidentally and he was thankful when Rufus and Luna joined them on the couch. Their demand for scratches and pets had given him the distraction he needed but unfortunately for him, the two mabari hounds had managed to seize control of the couch at the first opportunity, making the four of them settle on the floor for the rest of the night. He couldn’t help but notice how Lily’s knee had lightly rested on his thigh, how she didn’t make a move to scoot away.

The small, knowing smirk Raphael had shot his way as he and Cassandra were leaving was also something he noticed, and Cullen had tried his best to ignore it despite the warmth that seeped into his face. He had briefly considered leaving soon after them, but he ultimately chose to stay when Lily asked him if he wanted to watch something else since Rufus had fallen asleep. He liked being around her, even though his insides felt like a jumbled mess whenever she was near.

Maker, it had been only six months since he met her, and it seemed as if his feelings for her only grew.

Cullen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, feeling as his curls began to free themselves from his usual style when he was brought out of his reverie by another soft whine. Luna padded closer before she placed her paw on his thigh, trying to lick his face again and he smiled.

“Do you need to go outside?” He made sure to keep his voice low as he turned to look at the hallway that led to Lily’s bedroom, not wanting to disturb her. He was already inconveniencing her enough by overstaying his welcome. He needed to leave soon.

Luna huffed before lowering herself onto her belly, resting her chin on her paws.

He stroked the top of her head. “No?”

She merely raised her head to wedge her nose under his hip and tried to nudge him repeatedly. Cullen was confused as to what she wanted, and thought about getting up to check on her water bowl when he suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

He felt his heart lurch in his chest when he saw Lily sound asleep on the floor, just out of the moonlight’s reach. She was stretched out on her back and her face was slightly turned to him, barely illuminated in the dim lighting but he could still see how her long, dark hair was spread around her pillow. A few wavy strands were draped over her cheek and parted lips, moving slightly with every quiet breath. He smiled when he noticed a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

The tense furrow that was usually settled between her brows was completely gone, replaced by a serene expression he had only seen a few times since he met her but never once failed to take his breath away.

Cullen’s awe quickly turned into embarrassment when he realized he had fallen asleep around her and he closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he thought about it, there hadn’t been any blankets or pillows around earlier that night, aside from the small sofa pillows and he closed his eyes as he dragged his hand down his face. Lily must have brought them in when she noticed he had fallen asleep. It was rare and difficult for him to doze off around anyone and yet there he was, snoring away on the floor instead of enjoying her company.  

Maker, what she must think of him.

He had dozed off while in her presence, in her own home. It must have come across as very rude and he was worried she thought that he didn’t care much for her company when it was actually the complete opposite. He needed to find a way to apologize to her - a simple ‘ _Sorry I fell asleep while talking to you_ ’ didn’t feel like enough.

Cullen looked back down at Luna when she whined again. She met his eyes for a moment before she resumed nudging him with her nose, a little more forcefully than before. He carefully scooted closer to Lily, wondering if Luna just wanted to lay on the spot he had warmed up with his own body heat and he was rewarded with a small wag of her tail. He hadn’t noticed the slight chill in the air when he woke up, but it was more apparent now that he was aware of it.

He glanced back at Rufus, who was still snoozing peacefully on the couch and Cullen’s resolve to leave wavered. Waking him to take him out into the cold night seemed almost cruel considering how comfortable he looked. Cullen checked the time on his phone again. It was almost 2:40 am and he sat there, trying to decide if he should leave or stay when he sensed Lily move next to him.

The familiar furrow between her brows returned as she shifted onto her side and into the moonlight, wrapping her arms around herself. Her eyelashes cast soft shadows under her eyes in the gentle light and she shivered as she rubbed her face against the pillow. The thin sweater she was wearing wasn’t enough to protect her from the cold and Cullen looked around the room for a blanket, finally spotting one crumpled up behind her.

He inched closer before carefully reaching behind her to drag the blanket over her body, only to find himself frozen in place when he felt Lily wrap her arm around his waist. She snuggled against his chest with a small sigh and he nearly jumped out of his skin when her cold fingertips briefly swept over a bit of exposed skin on his back where his sweater had ridden up. Her breathing hitched at his sudden movement and he remained perfectly still, only relaxing when her breathing gradually deepened again.

It was times like these when he thought the Maker sometimes had a cruel sense of humor.

Cullen released a slow breath, not knowing what to do for a few seconds. They had been friends for a while now and it wasn’t as if Lily had never hugged him before, but this was different. He couldn’t help but feel that they somehow crossed into new territory the moment they dozed off next to each other, and he was well aware of the large amount of trust that was needed in order to be comfortable around each other in such a vulnerable situation.

A quiet sigh left him as he closed his eyes. It was possible he was overthinking things, as he usually did. It was unfair for him to be jumping to such conclusions when he didn’t even know how Lily felt.

And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder…

They were friends, but would she even consider the idea of possibly being more than that if he somehow managed to muster up the courage to confess his feelings someday? Or would she simply dismiss him?

He would respect her decision, no matter what it would be.

He felt Lily’s nose brush against his chest and he looked down at her. The small crease in her forehead was gone, replaced by the same peaceful expression she had earlier. A soft smile tugged at his lips and he carefully pulled the blanket over her, being careful to not disturb her as he tried to cover her as best as he could. He slowly shifted his body as he moved to tuck his arm under the pillow and completely lowered himself on the floor, hesitating briefly before resting his arm on hers.

A small huff came from the sofa and Cullen turned his head toward it. Luna was laying on her side, tail wagging freely as she looked back at him.

The familiar scent of vanilla and mint filled his nose as he rested his chin on Lily's hair and he sighed quietly. He felt her hand move up his back slightly before she pulled him even closer.

He hoped his pounding heart wouldn’t wake her.


	2. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s POV of the events during movie night.

Lily wasn’t the type of person who would allow herself to come in contact with people she hadn’t known for some time, for fear that her touch would be rejected. It was something that had constantly happened with members of her own family when she was a child, and the thought of it followed her well into adulthood even if she knew, deep down, that she wouldn’t be turned away.

The first time she accidentally brushed her hand against Cullen’s, she froze. She expected him to snatch his hand away, but he never did. Instead of expressing annoyance or disgust, he had smiled at her.

It was a smile that lit up his entire face, made his amber eyes appear almost molten in color and depth - it was a smile that took her breath away and made heat seep into her cheeks. She didn’t know if he had noticed the blush that tinted her face, or how her breath caught in her throat. All she knew was that she needed to apologize and retreat back into herself.

Cullen’s smile was something she had thought about for days - _weeks_ \- afterward, and she slowly began to understand. His expression had been friendly, _warm_ even, and there was no trace of what she had feared to see. The bad reaction she had been so worried about receiving was something she unintentionally gave him during her moment of panic.

Lily did her best to not make that mistake again.

As time went on, she found herself growing more comfortable around him. She allowed herself to become closer to him as they got to know each other more, and the casual touches between them began to feel like second nature to her.

Light brushes of skin and gentle bumps of limbs eventually turned into the soft press of thighs while sitting next to each other and warm hugs in greeting.

That was how their current evening began - with an embrace the moment he and Rufus stepped into her apartment, along with Cassandra and Raphael, who came prepared with who knows how many movies, packages of popcorn, and bags of candy.

Rufus bounded into the living room after licking Lily’s face in greeting and barked excitedly when Luna hurried out the bedroom carrying multiple squeaky toys. They spent their time in the kitchen, their playful growling and occasional squeaks serving as background noise to the two men fighting over a woman’s affections on the screen.

She spent most of the night sitting next to Cullen on the crowded couch, feeling a little more nervous than she usually did whenever she was around him. He didn’t seem to mind being so close to her despite her fidgeting but she still tried her best to stop moving around so much. The light tingles that swept through her body with every small bump against him were things she hadn’t felt in years, not even with the last man she had dated. It was something that excited her but also left her feeling unsure - she couldn’t deny what she was beginning to feel for him, but just because they had grown closer over the last few months, it didn’t automatically mean that he felt the same way. The usual self-doubt creeped into her mind then and she was about to put a little distance between them when Luna and Rufus suddenly came running out of the kitchen, making a beeline for the couch.

They climbed onto whatever free space they could find, which was a feat in itself considering it was already crowded enough. Luna knocked over a bowl of popcorn with her paw as she moved to lick Cullen’s face and Raphael groaned as it spilled all over him.

“Of course you two just couldn’t stay in the kitchen,” he grumbled, getting up to brush off his jeans.

Cassandra paid no mind to the squirming hounds, apparently too immersed in a cheesy fight scene with random explosions as she bit into a piece of chocolate. It was only when Raphael accidentally stood in front of the screen that she reacted by throwing a handful of candy wrappers at him and complaining through a mouthful of candy.

Lily got up from the couch, grateful to have a moment to clear her head and walked over to what used to be Raphael’s spot to clean up whatever popcorn was left. Rufus was sprawled on his chest with his behind in the air, nose wedged between the cushions, and there was no trace of popcorn anywhere to be seen. His wagging tail hit Cassandra’s cheek and she stood with a grumble, quickly moving to settle on the floor before she missed too much of whatever was happening in the movie. Lily narrowed her eyes at him before looking over at Luna, who had taken over Cullen’s spot and was rolling around on her back with her paws in the air.

The rascals. They had ran to them under the guise of wanting cuddles and attention when all along, their plan had been to steal the couch.

Cullen appeared next to her with a fresh bowl of popcorn in one hand and offered her a bottle of water. She smiled and murmured her thanks as she took it, both of them looking down at the two hounds who had smug expressions on their furry faces.

“We’ve been outsmarted by mabari,” she said flatly.

Cullen chuckled as he popped a few kernels into his mouth. “It certainly appears that way.”

She sighed as she walked over to Luna, who was covering one of the sofa pillows with her paws. She lowered her head onto it in an almost protective fashion as Lily reached for it.

“Come on, you already took the couch. Don’t be greedy.” She pulled the pillow free and handed it to Cassandra before tossing the rest of them onto the floor.

It wouldn’t be as comfortable, but the small pillows were better than nothing. The four of them settled on the floor, arranging the cushions to try to make themselves comfortable after being banished from the couch and Lily couldn’t help but feel surprised when Cullen resumed his seat next to her. With all the fidgeting she had been doing earlier, she thought he’d probably want to sit somewhere else. She shifted to rest her back against the sofa and briefly froze when her knee touched his thigh. His shoulder pressed against hers lightly just as she was about to scoot over, and she felt herself begin to relax when he didn’t move away. She released a slow, quiet breath as she tried to focus on the moving images on the screen, letting her knee rest against him.  

An odd movement caught her eye from the other side of the room and she did a double-take when she noticed it was Raphael’s hand waving in the air, apparently trying to get her attention. He mouthed something to her. She frowned, not understanding what he was trying to say and he gave her a flat look before he tried again. He exaggerated his mouth’s movements and jerked his head towards Cullen before wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lily didn’t know what the hell he had tried to say, but the gesture he made was enough for her to understand. Heat creeped into her face as she rolled her eyes and looked away. If they had been alone, she would have thrown a handful of popcorn at him.

Raphael had an uncanny ability to read people and he would have figured it out eventually. But even though she knew he wouldn’t go around telling everyone about his new discovery, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy. She was a private person after all, and she liked keeping her secrets to herself.

She pushed the thoughts away from her mind as she spent the next few hours trying to focus on the romantic comedy that held Cassandra’s complete attention and Lily couldn’t help but smile as she realized who was probably responsible for the night’s movie choices.

Raphael stretched his arms over his head with an exaggerated groan as the credits finally appeared on the screen. “Well, I think I’ve had my fill of sappy love scenes for tonight.” He stacked the empty bowls of popcorn before carrying them into the kitchen.

Cassandra scoffed as she got up from the floor. “Right. Which is why you were practically drooling during the entire shower sex scene.”

“I was _not_ ,” he shot back.

They continued their light bickering and Cullen looked at Lily with an amused smile on his face. She smiled back at him and merely shook her head before she stood. If Raphael was planning on teasing her about anything later, she would be prepared with a few quips of her own.

Goodbyes were said as Cassandra and Raphael left a while later, and it was then when Lily noticed Rufus had fallen asleep on the couch with Luna. Their paws hung from the edge of the sofa as they slept, despite them almost taking up the whole space.

She watched as Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, no doubt wondering how he was going to wake up the snoozing mabari. Rufus was a deep sleeper and he didn’t like to be woken up - he became a dead weight when he didn’t want to move and it was almost impossible to get him to go anywhere, even with treats. As far as she knew, the only thing that riled him up while in his lazy state was Cullen’s doorbell. She bit her lip, trying to work up her courage as she considered the words she was about to say.

“Do you want to stay?” She blushed when she realized how forward she sounded and she shrugged, trying to sound casual. “He might wake up in a bit.”

Cullen looked at her with a hesitant expression and cleared his throat before he spoke. “Yes, if that’s alright. I’m sorry, I know it’s kind of late…”

Was that a blush on his cheeks? She pushed the thought aside.

“I don’t mind.” She gave him a small smile as she walked to the scattered DVDs on the floor that Cassandra had left behind. “I always go to bed pretty late anyway.”

“Why is that?”

Lily sorted the cases into a neat pile and turned to him with a small shrug. “I wish I had a good excuse, but it’s really just more of a habit, I guess.” She held up the stack in one hand. “Want to watch another one?”

“Sure.” He smiled as he settled on the floor again, taking the time to rearrange the tiny pillows around him. They were almost comically small compared to his large frame but he somehow managed to make it comfortable for them both.

She sat down next to him when the movie began to play and she fought back a smile as Cullen’s arm brushed against hers. His warmth lessened the slight chill in the air as it rolled off him in gentle waves. It was a type of warmth that she found comforting, one that she always seemed to gravitate towards. She leaned back into the cushions and allowed herself to simply enjoy the contentment she felt whenever she was around him.

A soft whine came from the sofa a few minutes later, and Lily felt a huff of dog breath brush her cheek. She reached back to scratch Luna’s ears as she kept her eyes on the screen, only moving her hand away when the sleepy mabari began to lick her hand repeatedly.

Luna lumbered down from the couch and stretched out her body with a whining yawn before trotting over to them. Her wagging tail obstructed the screen as she climbed over their legs and Lily pushed down on her behind gently, guiding her to sit between her and Cullen.

The movie was practically forgotten as Lily watched Cullen shower the overjoyed mabari with attention and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. His usual serious demeanor was nowhere to be seen as he laid on the floor to play with Luna. Instead, there was a carefree expression on his face that she had only seen a few times since she met him. It made him look younger, relaxed, almost as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

It was an expression she hoped to see more often.

Rufus continued to snore despite the noise they were making and Lily had a feeling he wasn’t going to awaken anytime soon. It made her a little worried since she had seen first hand how hard it was to wake him, let alone carry him. She knew Cullen wouldn’t want to leave without him and he also wouldn’t feel comfortable enough to consider staying for the night.

She chose to wait and see if Rufus would wake on his own. If he didn’t, then she’d do her best to help Cullen carry the enormous hound to his car when he decided to leave. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had to do it, anyway.

They played for a while, only stopping when Luna allowed Cullen to keep her favorite rope toy. She settled down between them after their long round of tug of war and rested her head on his bicep while he stroked her soft fur. Her heavy panting gradually turned into soft breathing as she dozed off again.

Lily held one of her front paws in her lap and gently massaged it as she watched the screen. It appeared they were halfway through the movie and she had no clue as to what it was even about. She gave up trying to figure out what was happening as a romantic montage began and looked down at Cullen when she heard him chuckle.

“I remember when I first met this giant furball,” he murmured, eyes closed as he scratched Luna’s ears. “I thought she didn’t like me, and look at us now.”

Lily smiled as she remembered that day from a few months ago. They had met at Raphael’s house by pure coincidence after their first meeting at the park a few weeks prior. Luna had sniffed at Cullen the moment she saw him, almost as if she was conducting an official inspection of some kind and didn’t let him out of her sight for the day despite puppy Rufus nagging at her for attention. It was only until he said goodbye to Lily and was about to head home that she had trotted over to lick at his hands and face as he tried to attach a leash to Rufus’s harness.

“She’s always been very protective,” replied Lily, smoothing her hand over Luna’s paw. She hoped he wouldn’t ask why. “I wouldn’t worry though, I can tell that she loves you.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s given you her rope toy a few times. Trust me, she doesn’t give that to just anyone.”

“Ah. Well, I’m glad I’ve won her over,” he said quietly.

Lily noticed he was looking at her with the same smile that never failed to take her breath away. His gaze was gentle, touched with a hint of sleepiness. Warmth seeped into her face for what must have been the hundredth time that evening and she smiled softly before looking away.

Oh, how she envied the women who always knew just the right thing to say whenever they were around someone they liked.

Instead, she remained quiet as she looked down at Luna’s paw in her hands. She was getting ahead of herself. Even if she knew what to say, what guarantee did she have that he would want that sort of attention from her? She sighed quietly as she watched the screen, not really focusing on the images.

The snore she heard a few minutes later was different compared to the ones coming from Rufus and Luna.

It was softer, quieter. She glanced down at Cullen when she heard it again.

“Cullen?” she whispered.

Another soft snore was his only reply.

She couldn’t help but feel surprised as she looked down at him. His expression was the most peaceful she had ever seen in the six months that's she's known him. The faint lines on his face were barely noticeable as he slept, his skin smooth except for the stubble he always had. His cheek rested against Luna’s head and a hint of a smile graced his lips.

Guilt settled in Lily’s stomach as she watched him despite the calm expression on his face. She had asked him if he wanted to stay when he was probably exhausted and just wanted to go home. She should have just helped him carry Rufus to his car - the last thing she wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable.

But then again, he probably wouldn’t have fallen asleep in her apartment if he had been feeling uneasy in the first place.

She looked back at Rufus. He was curled up into a ball, still snoring away on the couch despite the slight shivers that ran through his body from the cold.

Well, it looked like there was only one thing she could do.

Her knee cracked from sitting on the floor for too long as she made to get up and she froze as she looked down at Cullen. She didn’t know if he was a light sleeper and she didn’t want to startle him awake. The chorus of snores continued to sound through the living room, much to her relief, and she turned off the television before quietly making her way into her bedroom. She brought out the large pillows from her bed, along with a few thick blankets and sat everything down on the empty side of the sofa. Another small shiver ran down Rufus’s back and she quickly covered him with a large quilt, taking time to tuck in the edges around his body before giving him a light pat on the head.

Lily looked down to find the sofa pillow Cullen had been using pushed slightly to the side. He was resting his head on the floor, his only source of comfort being Luna’s fur. She couldn’t blame him. Those pillows weren’t very comfortable to sleep on anyway. She carefully knelt next to him and tossed the small cushion back on the sofa before placing a large, fluffy pillow next to his head. At least he would have another option in case his neck began to ache.

She bit her lip as she held another blanket in her hands, eventually deciding to not cover him with it. One of the first things she had noticed about him was how much he seemed to like the cold, and she didn’t want to risk waking him when she knew he had a hard time sleeping most of the time. The room was almost completely dark once she turned off the lamps and she inched her way toward the window to pull back the blinds.

The moonlight bathed the room with a faint glimmer. She walked back to her spot on the floor next to Luna and adjusted her pillow before lying down, leaving her blanket bundled up next to her. Whatever nervousness she had been feeling earlier that night had dissipated, replaced by an air of quiet comfort as she yawned and nestled her head against her pillow.

The feeling didn’t surprise her. Cullen had always given her a sense of safety and the usual uneasiness she felt going about her day to day life was somehow lessened whenever he was around, despite the constant fluttering in her stomach. She glanced over at Luna when she snorted slightly in her sleep and noticed his golden hair peeking out from behind her head, glowing softly in the moonlight.

Lily smiled upon hearing another one of his snores and turned her gaze to the window. The small smile on her lips dimmed as she realized that tonight marked the exact moment in which her feelings for the man sleeping next to her grew to a height that would be very difficult to come back down from. She found herself hoping and wanting for more than she should when he didn’t even feel the same way, and she couldn’t help but feel selfish for it.

After all, this type of thing didn’t work out before, why would it now?

_You’re getting ahead of yourself again._

Her pessimism wasn’t going to do her any favors.

She sighed as she turned on her side to face Luna and reached out to hold her paw. Her thumb smoothed over the soft fur, and she closed her eyes, hoping sleep wouldn’t elude her for the night.

~~~~~

She was surrounded by warmth.

It settled into her whole body, possibly reaching her very soul.

She began to feel an odd thumping against her cheek as she stirred awake and found herself nestled into something warm and firm, yet also soft and comforting.

A familiar scent reached her nose as she inhaled. Elderflower?

_Oh no._

His scent lifted the haze of sleep from her mind and she found herself with her arm around his waist, her cheek resting against his chest as she practically clung to him. She could feel his body heat radiating through his clothes. It enveloped her in a cocoon of warmth as she felt him tug something over her. Her blanket?

She could feel his heart racing.

Embarrassment and shame washed over her then, and she was about to apologize for intruding his personal space in such a way when she felt the weight of his arm rest carefully on hers. He shifted against her and a gentle weight rested on her hair after a moment.

His chest expanded against her as he sighed quietly.

Elderflower filled her senses with each breath and she prayed he didn’t feel her own pounding heart as she tentatively moved her hand a little further up his back before pulling him slightly closer to her.

It was selfish of her, really. To want to be even closer than she already was. But she would find a way to move away from him if she sensed he was uncomfortable.

His arm shifted over hers slightly, and she felt a gentle pressure on her back through her blanket.

Her chest swelled with something she couldn’t really identify.

She lay there with her arm around him for a while, not knowing what the morning would bring. But when she felt his heartbeat slow to a normal rhythm and her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep…

…she couldn’t help but feel hope sprout in her chest when he didn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
